Senior Year Spring Musical
by It'sLuckyy
Summary: First fanfic! A silly thing I did of the Spring Musical in HSM3, with a few of my own things added in. Oneshot, very short. Enjoy! xox.


**Senior year Spring Musical**

"Bring Troy up here! I'd like to rehearse." Said Sharpay to Donny, applying her makeup.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Troy isn't here…" Donny said slowly.

"Well… Maybe we can build one!" said Sharpay, smiling.

"Build a Troy?" questioned Donny, in a confused tone.

"Yes… Yes… Build a Troy! I don't know. Just get me something to rehearse with!" Sharpay snapped at Donny.

Donny closed the door, and went off to find supplies. Was he really going to do something so silly? Was he going to build a Troy? Well, the thing is, not even he knew whether he should do this or not. Oh well, his father always told him to finish what he started, so…

"It's our last chance, to share the stage… Before we go our separate ways… High school wasn't meant to last forever…"

The beautiful voice of Ryan and the relaxing voice of Kelsi echoed through the halls, as all the parents were finally settling into their seats.

"On in two minutes, Miss Evans!" Yelled Donny, through the open door of her dressing room, as he added the finishing touches to his Troy…. Sculpture? Model? Thing?

"I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! I want it all! I want it all… Kick it girls!"

Sharpay walked out to the wings of the stage, waiting to run on and give everyone a last dose of High School Sharpay. Ryan ran offstage, and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Aww, cute pants!" said Sharpay. She began to walk out to the stage, warming up while walking.

"Oooh… Yeah… Oh… Yeah… I got a lot of things, I have to do, all these distractions, our futures comin' soon, we're being pu-ulled, a hundred different directions, but whatever happens, I know I've got you… You're on my mind, you're in my heart, it doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart!"

Sharpay gulped. How embarrassing! Troy missed his cue and now everyone was laughing at her. Sharpay glared at the audience. "Dammit…" She whispered.

"Ahem… Even if we're miles apart!"

Sharpay put on a fake smile. Ugh, what was Troy doing?

"EVEN IF WE'RE MILES APART!"

Suddenly, Donny rolled onstage with a… A model? A sculpture? Well… something weird, trying to represent Troy.

"Oh, wow Donny… Impressive…" Sharpay whispered to him, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Jimmie Zara burst onstage, pushing the Troy… Thing… Off.

"ALL! I WANNA DO! IS BE WITH YOU! BE WITH YOU!" screamed Jimmie, smiling wildly at the crowd.

"Ew… Theres… Nothin' we can do… EW! I just wanna be with you… Only you… No matter where life takes us…" Sang Sharpay, feeling sick at the wiff of Jimmie's perfume. She sighed… This wasn't going well. The crowd was laughing at her!

"I JUST WANNA BE WITH…" Yelled Jimmie, this time smiling at Sharpay.

"Eww…" Sighed Sharpay.

"YOU!" Yelled Jimmie, waving to the crowd.

Sharpay ran offstage.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She yelled to Donny, angrily.

"You told me to build a Tr.."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Sharpay said, cutting him off, and then stomping off.

Donny sighed,

This night wasn't going very well.

Sharpay walked to her dressing room as A Night To Remember began to play. Oh, great, she was missing her song. Wait… Why was she hearing singing? Oh, even greater! Tiara was stealing the spotlight. Sharpay threw on a dress and ran onstage.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled, as she got onstage. Both girls sang, trying to steal the spotlight.

Ryan laughed at the sight, and pushed the button as both girls stood on a lowering platform. He laughed even harder as the lowered into the ground and fought for who stayed onstage. "Divas…" He whispered, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankyou for reading my first fanfic! I read over it and I know there's room for improvement, so CONSTRUCTIVE critisism is welcome! My next fanfic will have either A LOT of Ryan or A LOT of Lucas Grabeel, so if you're a fan of him, keep an eye out!

Have an awesome day, and reviewers get cookies!

Xoxo,

Nichola


End file.
